The popularity of personal computers and video game machines has spurred major improvements in the areas of microprocessors, video displays and speech and music synthesizers. However, due to lack of suitable motivation and long-range planning, the manufacturers of these machines have flooded the market with devices that are more commercially appealing than useful. More importantly, and for the same reasons, they have largely overlooked the needs of biomedicine and instrumentation in general.